Nothing Can Save Us
by Shintaro-Chan
Summary: Shintaro dwells on Ayano's death, will this lead to another dead end? Suck at summaries, one-shot Shintaro x Ayano if you squint. Momo and Shintaro family-ness. First fan-fic, Suicide trigger warning.


Shintaro heaved a sigh, before resting the practice sheet onto the desk. "I don't understand why you don't get this." He grumbled resting his head on his palm. Ayano gave a sheepish grin in return, shifting slightly in her chair to face the boy easier. "I guess it can't be helped." She giggled before standing up. "Come on Shintaro-kun, we can work on this later. I promised Takane-sempai and Haruka-sempai we would meet them at the park." The girl explained while stuffing a few notes in her knapsack. Shintaro gave one last grumble before mumbling a 'fine' and following the girl down the hallway.

The walk to the park was unusually quiet. Ayano usually tried her best to put up a conversation of sorts, but she hadn't spoken a word since they left the classroom. "Oi" Shintaro grumbled looking towards the girl beside him "You look a bit sick, are you ok?"

No response

"OI!" Shintaro said a bit louder this time, shaking her shoulder. Something was wrong, very very wrong. The glass eyed girl faced him slowly, her footsteps coming to a halt. "Shintaro-kun.." she whispered "Why did you do this to me?" her voice became lower now "Why didn't you.. Save me?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shintaro's eyes flew open as he awoke from the dream. No, the nightmare. He sat up slowly as he pushed his bangs out of the way, his shaky breath making it hard to think. It took a good ten minutes to calm himself down, but he could still feel warm tears forming from his eyes and soaking his clothes as they made their journey down. Ever since last week, it was a reoccurring trend that he would have nightmares of Ayano. It started when she first passed away, and ever since he barely went a week without dreaming of her, if he was lucky. But ever since the mysterious cyber girl appeared on his computer, then increased to the point where he couldn't sleep at night. Looking out the window he could see the sun slowly rising, judging by the time he went to bed, he got four, maybe five hours of sleep.

He couldn't do this anymore, he just couldn't

They nightmares, the suffocating depression, the guilt, that empty feeling that refused to be filled, it was all too much, he tried fighting it for over a year now, and it was just too much.

Nobody tried to help him, they sent him to therapy for a week, but it was dreadful, how could be expected to open up to someone he didn't know at all? After Momo and his mother realized this, they stopped forcing him to go, but ever since, its like they lost hope in him.

'_They wouldn't care._' A voice said burrowing inside his brain_ 'Your sister couldn't care less about you, and your mother probably thinks your just a failure.'_

Maybe it was true. Maybe he was a failure. Maybe he was better off just gone, if he was, he wouldn't be a nuisance anymore. He wouldn't have to embarrass his sister anymore, and his mom would be able to live without paying for his electricity and food. It would be better for everyone, wouldn't it?

Searching around his room, he found a pair of red shiny scissors, he felt the sharp edges with his fingers _'This should do it'_ he thought to himself. _'Just a minute of pain and it will be all over with.' _Quickly yet carefully, he stabbed the scissors towards his throat, but something stopped him just centimeters before his neck. _'They ought to know' _Shintaro mumbled to himself _'Why I'm doing this, I don't want anyone to think its their fault.' _So he searched through his desk for a slip of paper, which he continued to write on _'It's a good thing that person isn't around, she would probably cause a racket.' _and then he continued to write on the parchment, and his friends death, how it was his fault, how he didn't want to be a burden anymore. Everything, but he put assuring words it wasn't anyone's fault, after all, it really wasn't. At least he thought he wasn't. He folded the note into fourths and placed it on his keyboard, scribbling the words _'PLEASE READ' _in red ink on the front. Taking a deep breath, he returned to the scissors that rested on his bed. _'Goodbye everyone." _he drew the scissors a bit closer to him _'I'm sorry' _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Onii-chan!' Momo shouted over her MP3 as she heard a deafening thud. She took off her headset and waited for a muffled 'Sorry' to come through the wall. Nothing. Fuming, Momo marched down the hallway and kicked down her door "Onii-chan! Whats this racket about, the neighbors are gonna make weird rumors ag-AHHHH" Momo screeched covering her mouth as she backed away from her brother's room. Tears formed at her eyes and her nostrils were overwhelmed with the smell of blood and sweat. She busted back into his room and reached for the phone he kept on his desk, turning it on she could see a blue cyber girl snoozing in the corner of the screen. "Ene-chan! Its terrible, Onii-chan has-" Ene rolled around before sitting up and rubbing sleep away from her eyes "What did Master do?" she said in a sleepy tone. Momo held back tears as she reached for the call button "No time to explain, we have to call the hospital!" She input a quick three numbers before explain the situation to a operator. Ene peeked towards the young mans bed before letting out a sickening gasp. _'That guy has?!' _

The next ten minutes where the longest ten minutes Momo ever experienced, her mother eventually came in to see what Momo was yapping about which resulted in a chain of tears and screams and cries. The police and a ambulance came within a few minutes and declared that her brother way in fact dead, and it was probably suicide. _'Suicide' _Momo repeated under her breath. After that was done and done, she headed back up to her brothers room, where she had found the note. And for what seemed the millionth time that day, she felt herself crying. _'I had no idea.. He was going through so much pain, and I didn't help him at all." _Her knees buckled as she sunk to the floor. _'I couldn't do a thing'_


End file.
